Stan vs Max
(Theme: Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: I gotta admit to myself, kids are the next rage fulled hulks trying to surpass everything in a damn time span. Wiz: Your point has been proven Boomstick, it's time to get 2 of the most iconic kids of pure mischief. ' ' Boomstick: Like with Stan Marsh, the 6 grader of many things from South Park. Wiz: And Max, the kid with a fuse from Camp Camp. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomsick. ''' '''Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a death battle! 'Stan' (Theme Main Theme South Park) Wiz: In the world of South Park is mean spirited jokes, potty humor, and even a, Spontaneous Bootay for some reason. Boomsick: The 4 main guys are a fat psycho called Eric Cartman, a mom defending dooche called Kyle Broflovski, a immortal kid called Kenny McCormick, and finally, a kid named Stan Marsh. Wiz: In that term, Stan is a one of a kind, a kid of passion and mischief. (Theme: Vs Jimmy the Bard South Park the Stick of Truth) Boomstick: But trust me, Stan is a force to be reckened with with sword. Wiz: And since when did Stan aquired a sword? Boomstick: Uh i don't know, South Park the Stick of Truth! Wiz: Ok, well then, anyway Stan also carries a lazer pointer to send sparky to destroy defence, and he mastered something that was never covered in any adult cartoon before, mana. Boomstick: Stan has mana, so how does he obtain it, by draining it like Chloe does? Wiz: No, Stan obtains mana and so do his friends by eating tacos and other foods that make you gassy and he can use mana to release deadly fart attacks that can cause people to puke their guts out and causing earthquakes to makes their victims bleed. Boomstick: So, like Wario? Wiz: Yeah, kinda like Wario. (Theme: Vs Jared South Park the Fractured but Whole) Boomstick: That's not all for Stan here, he can bane his superhero alter ego, ToolShed. Wiz: As his ToolShed persona, he can summon drills from the ground and can chuck screwdrivers and by this whole thing, he's extremely durable which he can survive being crushed by Spontaneous Bootay and not die, and he fought tow on tow with Jared from subway for the god of all things. Boomstick: Like me and my ex wife, and Stan can even fight a mutated verson of Human Kite 2 from another universe which scales to large building and he can tank his attacks and can still go on, seriously, can anything, and i mean all of the things, what can stop Stan? Wiz: Actually, he might be the first one of the characters we done to not have a flaws of anykind. Boomstick: Just whatever you do, don't mess with Stan Marsh. (Stan: You just had your head so set because... Because that's how Xbox people are.") 'Max' (Theme: Main Theme Camp Camp) Boomstick: First RWBY, Second Red vs Blue, then Camp Camp, what hell is a name like Camp Camp, i can even think such as a name like Camp Have So Much Fun You'll Never Have To Leave And Then Get A Heatstroke At Then End Your Trip By Getting Damned Forever Till You Die, something better than Camp Camp. Wiz: Acording to this place, is a childern's camp like you go to stay at some summer camp and one of these campers is one named Max. (Theme: Better Than You Instrumental Camp Camp) Boomstick: Well since he was prompted to make friends by a dumbass named Daniel, and just because he's a kid, dosn't mean he's a pushover because he wields a gun. ''' '''Wiz: What kinda parents lets their kid run around with a gun and i wonder what the hell they were thinking. Boomstick: Well i think it's awsome, he also wields a switchblade and a matches. Wiz: Well i just think that's unsafe, what do these writters thinking of letting a child have these kinda things. Boomstick: Uh, Ruby Rose having a scythe sniper and who is 15 years old. Wiz: Ok, anyway Max is unique and he's shown that he's very brave that he's not scared of jumpscares, the haunted house or anything like any other brave kid. Boomstick: And Max can throw his knife at a moving target with no sort of thinking. Wiz: And Max can even harm David without any support from his weapons. Boomstick: So speaking of these weapons, did he make friends like dumbass David wanted him to do. Wiz: Maybe, but Max's one weakness is his temper, make him mad and your promised to be dead. Boomstick: And Max is kinda a dick at the begining of Camp Camp but that was resolved. Wiz: And all the crazy adventures that Max has gone through had him thriled, even if he's a kinda of an asshole. Boomstick: Yeah, but everytime he seems to like this guy. Wiz: And that's about it for camp camp! Boomstick: At the end of the day, the camp will always have Max on top. (Max: I'm not here to make friends, David. I'm here because camp is where kids are sent when their parents don't want to deal with them. Why do you think we return the favor when they hit seventy?)' 'Prefight' '''''Wiz: all right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! 'Battle' (Location: Bus Stop South Park) ''' '''Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny are standing at the bus stop to wait for the bus because The 4 kid's parents signed them up to go to Camp Camp. Eric: Why did they had to send us to Camp Camp! Kyle: Because they didn't want us to lay around all day fatass! Kenny: (Mumbling). Stan: Maybe it might be a good outcome. Then the bus comes and picks the 4 kids up and after a 7 hour drive, they arrived to (Location: Camp Camp Entrance) Camp Camp and David greets the 4 kids as they got out of the bus. David: Hi guys, my name is David and i'm the camp guide, so what are your names young lads. Stan: I'm Stan. Kyle: Kyle. Eric: The name's Eric. Kenny: (Mumbles). David: I'm sorry, i didn't catch that. Eric: That's Kenny, he normally wears that type of clothes so it's hard to hear him. David: So please explore and do whatever you please. Then it shows Kenny walking towards a beehive and the bees chase him as David runs to help Kenny as Kenny screams in agony while Eric finds Daniel. Daniel: Hmp, like that talk, but guess what, i'm better than you. Eric: Nobody says to me ya shithead! Then Eric punches Daniel in the balls as Eric laughs with Daniel collapsing to the ground in mas pain and it shows Kyle is seen with Erid Miller as she helps around with Kyle and then Kyle and Erid start blushing. Kyle: I think i'm going to like it here. Erid: I think so to. Then Stan wounders into the woods and he found Max. ''' '''Stan: Hey there, what's your name. Max: What do you want!? Stan: Don't be an asshole, i wanna be your friend. Max then grabs Stan. (Theme: Camp South) Max: I'm not here to make friends, i'm here because camp is where kids are sent when their parents don't want to deal with them, why do you think we return the favor when they hit seventy? As Max shoved Stan into the ground and walked off then Stan got back up hungry for revenge. Stan: That was my favorite shirt ya f**k*r, now since you did that, your gonna get it! Max: Oh, like i'm scared of a small child, bring it shorty! FIGHT Max punches Stan 3 times and then kicks him into a tree and then Stan gets back up to attack him with his sword and then dropkicks Max. Max: Your kinda good, but keep up with this! Then Max gets out his matches and then lights them on fire and then blows then to expand the fire and gives Stan a few burns and then Max kicks Stan and then then gets his gun and then fires it at Stan knocking him back into a lunch room and then sees a Taco and then eats it to supply his Mana and then he uses the Sneaky Squeaker attack to detonate a large fart that knocks Max into a tree with Stan punching Max until Max got his switchblade and then scrapes Stan in the right arm and then kicks Stan away from him as Stan looks at the blood rising out of his right arm to his shirt then Stan banes his persona, ToolShed. Max: What!? ToolShed: You're not going anywhere, you piece of shit! Then ToolShed chucks a screwdriver in Max's left eye as ToolShed screams in agony and then ToolShed eats a burrito to gain more Mana and then preforms Nagasaki to preform an earthquake like fart to propel Max in the air and then he summons a drill out of the ground and then impales and drills Max 46 times, killing him. K.O Stan then sees the other campers from the distance. Stan: Oh my god, i'm f**k*d, what to do, what to do. Then Stan throws the corpse in the river and to that day, no one ever found the corpse of Max or knew who did it but Stan. 'Results/Original Track' (Theme: Camp South) Boomstick: Woah, that was beautiful (Snifs). Wiz: Max did hold a intelligence and a versitle advantage over Stan but Stan seems to outclass him in everything else. Boomstick: Like in Speed where Max may have thrown a knife at a moving target, but Stan on the other hand can keep up with FastPass who can run around the world, and in Durability where Stan can survive being smashed by Spontaneous Bootay and attacked by Mutated Human Kite 2 from another universe. Wiz: And due to Stan's mana attacks can even higher his chances of beating Max, saying that Max had little to no options to take out Stan for good, Max may be tough, but Stan's Speed, Durabilty, and Mana were able to have Stan Tip the Scales. Boomstick: Max's chances of going back to Camp went South. Wiz: The winner is Stan Marsh. ' ' ''' '''Original Track: ' ' Note: The Connections between Stan and Max that they are both characters from there respected series known for their mischief and spontaneous acts throughout the series. The battle was originally attended to be Cat Blanc vs Professor Chaos but was changed to Stan vs Max due to the 2 kids being more complexed than the villainous personas of Cat Noir and Butters and the battle will be more interesting but Cat Blanc vs Professor Chaos may one day become a actual battle. Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Knife vs Sword Category:Knife vs Fist Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Kid Shows vs Adult Shows' themed Death Battles